Warriors: The Light & The Wish
by LovelyEvermore
Summary: When an Evil threatens Darkclan, will a kit grow up to save the clan or destroy it?
1. Clan Info

**Darkclan**

**Leader:** Willowstar - an Albino pelt she-cat and blue eyes.

**Deputy:** Shadefur - a tom with a black pelt and green eyes.

**Medicine cat** - Breezefern - a she cat that has a pure brown pelt and light brown eyes.

**Elders** - Frostdawn - a gentle she-cat that has a greyish white coat, her eyes are dark brown.

**Warriors** -

Talonclaw - a tom with a brown pelt that has tiger stripes and yellow eyes. his mate is Emberleaf.

Liontail - a tom with a golden pelt and amber eyes.

Cloudfall - a she-cat with a silver pelt and hazel eyes.

Sageriver - a she-cat with a cream colored pelt and dark brown eyes. Her Mate is Swiftslash.

Swiftslash - a tom with a dark reddish brown pelt and brown eyes. His mate is Sageriver.

Whitepelt - A she-cat with a white pelt with black paws and sky blue eyes.

Eagledust - a tom with a white and brown pelt and hazel eyes, his mate is Shimmermist.

**Queens -**

Emberleaf - a she-cat with a black pelt with an orange spot cover one of her eyes and she has red eyes. Her mate is Talonclaw.

Shimmermist - a pretty she-cat with a brown pelt and cream under, she has green eyes. Her mate is Eagledust.

**Kits** -

Wishkit - a she-cat with a dove grey pelt and has two different colored eyes one green and one blue. Her mother is Emberleaf.

Honeykit - a she-cat with a light cream pelt and has eyes. Her mother is Emberleaf.

Crowkit - a tom with a shiny black pelt, he has yellow eyes. His mother is Emberleaf.

Fallenkit - a tom with a very dark brown pelt with black spots and green eyes. His mother is Shimmermist.

Silentkit - a tom with a dark grey pelt and dark blue eyes. His mother is Shimmermist.

Wolfkit - a she-cat with a light brown pelt with black stripes and she has grey eyes. Her mother is Shimmermist.

Feralkit - a tom with a jet black pelt with one white paw, he has gold eyes. His mother is Shimmermist.

**Aprentices** - NONE.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue will be in the next chapter.<strong>

**~RayneTheDark**


	2. Prologue

**Hiya all! This is my first fanfiction ever! Read and Review!**

**Happy Halloween!**

* * *

><p>Willowstar was padding through Darkclan's forest unsure of where she was heading. The sun was barely shining through the tall pine trees and the birds where signing their song. Willowstar was sure that nothing was wrong until a cat with a starry form approached her. Willowstar didn't know who this cat was.<p>

"Hello Willowstar. I am Runningstar, I was once the leader of Darkclan many moons ago." The she-cat said.

Willowstar dipped her head. "It's nice to meet you Runningstar, but I must ask, Why am I here?" Willowstar asked.

Runningstar didn't say anything but beckoned with her tail for Willowstar to follow. They had been padding through the forest in silence and it was starting to make Willowstar nervous. Runningstar stopped suddenly. Willowstar almost ran into her, then she noticed a very bright light. Willowstar walked to the edge of the border that Runningstar had brought her to. On the other side of the border it was light. The sun shined off of the golden grass. The trees where much shorter than what was in Darkclan's territory. Willowstar couldn't imagine living in such a bright place. Willowstar turned around to ask why Runningstar had brought her here but her form starting fading.

"Beware of the light that shines bright and burns hot. The wish will be the clan's salvation or it will be their end!" Willowstar heard the echo of Runningstar's voice.

"Wait!" Willowstar yowled. "What does that mean?" Willowstar wailed. Then the light started to cross the border. Willowstar bolted deeper into the forest but she couldn't out run the light. The light got brighter and started to burn the forest. Willowstar yowled and cried in pain the the light burned her fur and burning her flesh off.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the Prolouge!<strong>

**Next Chapter coming tomorrow or maybe today!**

**~RayneTheDark**


	3. Chapter 1

**Alright I kinda made a mistake and posted the wrong chapter for chapter 1.**

**Anyways this is actually chapter 1, so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Wishkit tumbled out of the nursery her sister Honeykit and her brother Crowkit not far behind. "Wow! Look at how huge the camp is!" Wishkit meowed excitedly. Honeykit started bouncing around happily while Crowkit scowled. I Wonder why he is so grumpy Wishkit thought. Ignoring Crowkit's grumpiness Wishkit went to explore the camp.<p>

She stuck her head into the warrior's den and saw her father Talonclaw sleeping. Wishkit giggled and backed out of the den. She went by the apprentice den and saw that no one was in there. Wishkit decided she was going to go see what the leader's den looked like. As she made her way towards the den she called out to her siblings

"Hey Honeykit, Crowkit come here!" She yowled. Honeykit bounced her way towards Wishkit while Crowkit dragged his paws.

"Do you guys want to see the leader's den?" Wishkit asked and Honeykit started jumping up and down "Yes! That would be so fun! I always wondered what Willowstar's den looked like!" she said excitedly and Wishkit giggled at her sisters excitement.

Crowkit however stared at his paws. "What about you Crowkit? Do you want to come?" Wishkit asked and Crowkit turned his back on them. "I don't want to see the stupid leader's den!" He hissed while walking away towards the nursery. Honeykit and Wishkit watched him leave. Confused by his behavior.

Wishkit turned to her sister "Well let's go see it!" She darted towards Willowstar's den Honeykit right on her tail. The two kits slowly poked their heads inside to see Willowstar's sleepig form. They watched for about a minute then the kits started getting bored. When they started to back out Willowstar started shaking violently in her sleep. The two kits started getting scared thinking the leader was sick when Willowstar bolted awake. "NO!" Willowstar yowled fur spiked and claws scraping the rock ground. The two kits let out a scared squeak which caught the leader's attention. "Wishkit, Honeykit what are you doing here?" She asked sternly. Wishkit lowered her head. "We're sorry, we just wanted to see how your den looked." The little kit answered. Honeykit had lowered her head but only a tiny bit. Willowstar sighed. "Alright, but please do not do it again." She said while stalking out of the den and towards the Medicine cat den.

* * *

><p><strong>I still can't believe I made that mistake!<strong>

**Anyways Today is Monday but you guys will be getting 1 or 2 more chapters today because of my mistake.**

**Later!**

**~RayneTheDark**


	4. Chapter 2

**Here is the next Chapter! Just as promised!**

**Next chapter is the one That I uploaded as chapter 1. (I'm such a dork.)**

* * *

><p>Wishkit and Honeykit watched the flustered leader disappear into the forest. They saw Shadefur the clan's deputy, leading a patrol back into camp. "Let's go say hi to the warriors!" Honeykit said running towards them. Wishkit bolted after her.<p>

"Hi Shadefur!" Hoenykit meowed excitedly. "What do we have here?" Shadefur purred. Wishkit was surprised that such a intimadating cat was so gentle. "We wanted to say hi to the warriors! Oh, and this is my sister Wishkit!" Honeykit said, then bolted over to Liontail. Wishkit looked up at the deputy's face. He had very scary yellow eyes. Shadefur's eyes met hers and he jumped back i surprise. "Wishkit your eyes...They are two different colors" He said looking into her eyes. Wishkit frowned.

What's wrong with my eyes? She thought, then walked over to the drinking pool. When she saw her reflection she yowled surprised. Her eyes where two different colors! One blue and one green. "What's wrong with me!" Wishkit wailed. Shadefur padded over "Nothing is wrong with you Wishkit, it's rare for a kit to be born with two different colored eyes." He purred, amused at her reaction. "You are special." He said and padded towards the leader den. "Yeah sis! You are special! And I wish I had your eyes!" Honeykit said, bounding over. "Really? You wish you had my eyes?" Wishkit asked wide eyed. Her sister nodded and smiled. "Honeykit, Wishkit! Come back to the nursery!" They heard their mother yowl. The sun started to set and Wishkit realized how tired she was. "Coming Mom!" Wishkit yowled and bolted to the nursery. Inside Emberleaf her mother and Crowkit where curled up in a moss nest. Wishkit looked towards the other nest and saw Shimmermist with her kits Fallenkit, Silentkit, Wolfkit and Feralkit. Wishkit hasen't met them yet but she wanted to. Maybe tomorrow she thought and curled up next to her mother. She drifted off into a peaceful sleep

* * *

><p><strong>Alright 1 more chapter! But I might post 2! I've been writing a lot of this story.<strong>

**Anyways regular updating days are on Monday.**

**Bye!**

**~RayneTheDark**


	5. Chapter 3

**Here is the 3rd chapter! The one that I accidently Posted as chapter 1. (Oops)**

**Hope you enjoy Read & Review! :3**

* * *

><p>Wishkit woke up to a paw prodding her side. Wishkit growled and mumbled "Go away Honeykit!" When she felt the paw poke her again, she bolted up to snarl something at Honeykit when she saw an unfamiliar kit. "Finally she is awake!" The kit said clearly annoyed. Wishkit growled. She recognized the kit now. "What do you want Feralkit!" Wishkit snarled. Feralkit was much bigger than her.<p>

The tom laughed and poked her again. Wishkit pounced on him and they went tumbling out of the nursery. Feralkit pinned her down. "Ha! I win little kit!" Feralkit yowled. Wishkit sighed, she could not wait for him to move out of the nursery. Him and his siblings where 5 moons old, so they should become apprentices soon. Just one more moon she thought and used her back legs to kick him off. Feralkit puffed his chest and padded proudly to his laughing siblings. "Haha! You totally beat her Feralkit!" Fallenkit laughed. Wolfkit nodded while she was laughing. Wishkit stalked away, fur hot with embarrassment. She saw Crowkit padding up to her. Great now he is going to laugh at me She thought.

"What happened?" Crowkit growled inspecting Wishkit for injuries. Wishkit stepped back surprised. "Feralkit beat me when we where play fighting, now him and his siblings are laughing at me." She said and hung her head. She felt Crowkit brush past her towards Feralkit. She heard hissing and growls then she heard Crowkit yowl "Leave my sister alone!" Wishkit turned around and saw that Crowkit had Feralkit pinned and he was growling in Feralkit's face. Wishkit quickly ran over to stop the fight. "Crowkit! It's okay he didn't hurt me!" Wishkit yowled and Crowkit looked up at her, than looked back at Feralkit. "Just leave her alone." He growled then stalked off towards the nursery.

Wishkit saw Cloudfall watching the scene from afar. She looked more amused than concerned.

Wishkit heard Feralkit hiss at her and pad away with his siblings. She sighed then went to look for her mother. She found Emberleaf sharing tongues with her father Talonclaw. "Hi Mom! Hi Dad!" Wishkit squeaked. Emberleaf turned around and smiled at her. "Hello Wishkit, how is your morning so far?" She asked while Talonclaw watched Wishkit closely which made her nervous. "Feralkit woke me up. He is so annoying!" Wishkit growled and slashed at a fallen leaf. She heard her dad purr. "Feralkit will be a strong warrior." He said looking over where Feralkit was play fighting with Fallenkit. What about me? Wishkit thought. Her dad kept on talking about how those kits where going to great warriors. Wishkit got sick of hearing her father talk about them and stalked off towards the nursery. Once she was inside she flopped down in the nest next to Crowkit and dozed off.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm VERY tempted to post another chapter. I think I might!<strong>

**Hope you guys like the story so far! Please let me know!**

**Bye all!**

**~RayneTheDark**


	6. Chapter 4

**Sorry I didn't get to put up this chapter yesterday. My computer was acting weird last night. Anyways here is Chapter 4! I hope you all like it!**

* * *

><p>"Wishkit, from this day on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Wishpaw!" Willowstar yowled. Wishpaw tried her best not to jump up and down like a kit. She looked over at her brother and sister.<p>

Honeypaw had gotten Liontail as her mentor. Crowpaw had gotten Sageriver. Feralpaw and his siblings had been apprentices for awhile now. Feralpaw got Talonclaw, she knew her father wanted to be his mentor. Fallenpaw got Cloudfall, Silentpaw got Swiftslash and Wolfpaw got Whitepelt.

Wishpaw looked back up at Willowstar waiting for her mentor to be appointed. "Your mentor will be me." Willowstar meowed. The whole clan was silent from shock. Wishpaw tried not to act like a kit. In a daze Wishpaw touched noses with her mentor and went and sat by Honeypaw. "Wishpaw, Honeypaw, Crowpaw!" The cland chanted.

Willowstar jumped down from the rockhill and padded over to Wishpaw. "Let's go explore the territory." She said and padded out of camp. Wishpaw scrambled after her. They walked in silence, which was making Wishpaw a little nervous. Finally Willowstar pointed to something. "You see that land across the Dark River?" Willowstar asked. Wishpaw looked across the river and saw a lot of land. It was very light. Wishpaw automatically hated it but she could also see the beauty in it. The golden grass really shined in the sun and she even saw a few rabbits hopping about. It was beautiful but she could never live there. "Yeah it's sort of pretty." Wishpaw said still inspecting the land. Willowstar twitched her ears but was glaring at the land. "Come, we still have lots to see." Willowstar said bolting ahead leaving Wishpaw to scramble yet again, after her.

* * *

><p>Wishpaw was exhausted by the time they got back to camp. Willowstar had made her run the whole territory. Wishpaw wasn't sure what was wrong with the leader. Willowstar kept acting distant and distracted and also cold towards Wishpaw. Sighing Wishpaw padded towards the apprentice den. She popped her head inside first and saw the her brother and sister weren't there. She saw Feralpaw and Fallenpaw curled up in their nests. Growling She picked the farthest nest away from them. She did not want to deal with those annoying pests. Wishpaw curled up in her nest and was fast asleep.<p>

**Next chapter might be uploaded today. I don't know yet. I'm finishing up the next few chapters right now so I might be able to put up chapter 5.**

**Anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter! **

**Later!**

**~RayneTheDark**


	7. Chapter 5

**Alright, sorry for the wait you guys! I had a lot on my mind.**

**So here is Chapter 5!**

* * *

><p>"Get up you lazy furball!" Wishpaw heard someone snarl at her. She growled and swiped her paw at the intruder. "Great Starclan! Wishpaw wake up!" She heard the cat snarl and prod her with a paw. Wishpaw bolted up and saw Feralpaw's gold eyes glaring at her. Wishpaw growled at him "What do you want?" She asked irritated. Why does that mouse brain always have to bother me? She thought.<p>

Feralpaw look down at his paws. Confused, Wishpaw sat up. She opened her jaws to say something but Feralpaw beat her to it. "I just thought you might have wanted to be up, so Willowstar didn't have to wake you up." He mumbled still looking down at his paws. Wishpaw was surprised. She hadn't expected Feralpaw to help her. "Oh...Thank You Feralpaw." Wishpaw meowed with a smile. Feralpaw returned the smile nervously. "Do you want to share some fresh kill?" He asked, surprising Wishpaw yet again. "Oh! Um, Sure!" Wishpaw tried to hide her surprise with enthusiasm.

Okay, Why is Feralpaw acting so nice? He is usually mean to me. Wishpaw had many questions that could not be answered.

When Wishpaw followed him out of the Apprentice Den, she saw Honeypaw and Liontail playing with a feather like kits. Wishpaw had to stifle her laughter. Seeing the golden warrior jumping around trying to bat at the feather like a kit. Wishpaw saw Frostdawn the only Elder left, smiling at the Apprentice and Warrior. Wishpaw looked over at Feralpaw, he had picked out a squirrel.

He padded over to the Sunny Area. It was the only place in Darkclan forest the had sun. Of course it wasn't like that horrid place Willowstar showed her earlier. She couldn't help but admire Feralpaw's broad shoulders. His jet black pelt shined under the sun. What am I doing? She thought, shaking her head.

He settled down on one of the rocks that where warmed by the sun. Wishpaw settled down next to him, their fur brushing, which caused Wishpaw to grow hot from embarrassment. Cats will start to think we're mates! She scooted just a tad away from him. Feralpaw noticed and frowned slightly. They took turns taking bites of the squirrel. Wishpaw was to busy asking herself questions to enjoy it. After they where done Feralpaw buried the bones. She was about to ask him something when Willowstar yowled. "Wishpaw where are you!" She heard. "Oh no! Willowstar is not going to be happy! I have to go!" Wishpaw wailed running towards Willowstar. "Thank you Feralpaw!" She meowed over her shoulder. Willowstar was glaring at her when she stood in front of her mentor. "Why where you late?" She asked coldly. "F-Feralpaw and I where sharing some fresh kill." Wishpaw stuttered nervously. "You don't have time to focus on a mate! You need for focus on your training!" Willowstar snarled at her. Wishpaw hung her head, tail drooping. Willowstar started towards the forest and beckoned with her tail for Wishpaw to follow. Wishpaw padded after her mentor but she could feel someones eyes on her. She peeked over her should and saw her mother Emberleaf watching her. When their eyes met, her mother gave her a gentle smile. Wishpaw returned it, then scampered after her mentor.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm going to be uploading a few more chapters today so please keep a eye out!<strong>

**Until the next chapter!**

**~RayneTheDark**


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here! I've been writing Non Stop for the whole day! I honestly just want to finish this story! Then again I don't.**

**Well I think I might make a Book 2. But that's when we get near the end. Anyways Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Willowstar had trained Wishpaw hard. Willowstar was never easy on the young cat. One day they where hunting deep into Darkclan territory. Willowstar had told her to catch the mouse the was nibbling on a seed. Wishpaw had nearly gotten it when Willowstar had moved and snapped a twig. The prey had escaped and Willowstar was furious at her. Willowstar had called her useless and mouse-brain. Wishpaw didn't understand her mentor's hate towards her. Willowstar always glared coldly at her or told her she would never be a warrior if she didn't train harder. Wishpaw had tried everything to make Willowstar like her but the leader would always turn her head away. Wishpaw <em>hated<em> her mentor.

Wishpaw had been growing closer to Feralpaw. The two apprentices would go hunting everyday. One day when the two had been hunting Wishpaw had been stalking a rabbit when she heard a cat yowl. Forgetting about the rabbit she had ran towards the yowl and found that Feralpaw had fell into the Dark River while hunting. Feralpaw was so angry with himself but Wishpaw couldn't stop laughing. Which made Feralpaw start laughing. Wishpaw was happy that Feralpaw and her had become close friends.

Wishpaw had even grown closer to her mother Emberleaf. Her mother kept badgering her about Feralpaw being her mate, but Wishpaw kept telling her that they where just friends. But Wishpaw could see that her mother didn't believe her. Wishpaw never talked to her father Talonclaw. Talonclaw was never around his daughters and son. He had eyes only for Feralpaw and his siblings. Though Wishpaw didn't hate Feralpaw for it. She simply got over a while ago. Honeypaw had started mooning over Fallenpaw. Wishpaw thought they would make excellent mates.

Every now and then, when Wishpaw would be padding across the clearing or eating some fresh-kill, Wishpaw would feeling a stare burning into her pelt. Every time she turned to see who it was, no one was watching her. It was starting to scare Wishpaw a bit, but she knew she couldn't tell anyone. It was probably nothing. At least she hoped.

* * *

><p>Wishpaw had entered camp after training with Willowstar. She felt like her paw would drop off any second. "We will train tomorrow at dawn, so don't be late!" Willowstar snarled at her before padding towards Shadefur. Wishpaw snarled and stormed off towards the apprentice den. She was so furious she didn't notice that Feralpaw had jumped in front of her. They both went tumbling down. Wishpaw untangled herself from Feralpaw. "I'm so sorry Feralpaw! I wasn't watching where I was going!" Wishpaw wailed. Feralpaw started laughing. Wishpaw was confused until she was giggling uncontrollably.<p>

* * *

><p>The pair didn't notice the cat that was glaring hatefully at them. <em>I will kill you Feralpaw, Then Wishpaw will be mine!<em> The cat thought with a malicious smile. He counldn't wait to sink his claw deep into Feralpaw's throat and watch the life slowly die from his eyes. Then Wishpaw would be his! Yes, his plan was excellent. The cat padded out of the camp, but stopped one more time to look back at Wishpaw. Her blue and green eyes where lit up with happiness.

_Soon._

* * *

><p><strong>Does anyone want to take a guess at who the mysterious cat is?<strong>

**Hope you guys like the ending of this chapter!**

**Until next time!**

**~RayneTheDark**


End file.
